


Lore of Witches Shop

by Altaris00



Category: Original Work
Genre: General Lore and Worldbuilding from the project I'm working on, Lore - Freeform, Other, Religion, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altaris00/pseuds/Altaris00
Summary: This is all of my lore from what I've written for the project I am working on, called Witches Shop. I'm still currently working on it so I don't know how many chapters there will be but I hope you enjoy it!.





	1. Character List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My full character list of who is in Witches Shop, this a general reference to go off of so you know who I'm mentioning when you see them!

  * **Main Characters:**



      * **Reece Yates** \- The Anti-Hero of this story. A Witch who came to Inchoatus for his own reasons. While searching for answers, he opens up a shop for any Witches looking for supplies.
      * **Tellus Driscoll** \- The Tritagonist of this story. A Witch who was drawn towards Inchoatus for reasons they are not sure. Mystery surrounds their past and few know who they actually are.
      * **Sightseer** \- Supporting Main Character. Reece’s friend and runs the shop for him. Blind due to an incident in his childhood, and possess magic due to an incident between him and Reece that made him amnesic.
      * **Nick** \- The Deuteragonist of this story. The Knight-Commander of the Knight’s sector in Inchoatus, though his persona may not be what it appears to those close to him.
      * **Bai** \- Supporting Main Character. The Second in Command of the Knight’s sector and has known Nick since they were children. She is the head of the spy network that stretches around the continent.



  * **Antagonists:**



      * **The Twins** \- The Primary Antagonists. Banished gods that have influenced the world in a negative way and are responsible for many things that have severely affected the world. (While they do not appear until close to the end they are and will continue to be the primary antagonist of the world.)
      * **Claire** \- The Tertiary Antagonist though the first antagonist to appear. The Third in Command of the Knight’s sector, won this position after killing her former captain. Angry and bitter, Claire considers Witches the bane of existence and kills them without mercy.
      * **“Harbinger”** \- The Secondary Antagonist. The leader of Infectus Rio, and is supposedly one of the “Dark Witches”. Obsessed with entering the Abyss and becoming all powerful, and will not let anything stand in his way.
      * **“Dark Witches”/”The Corrupted Ones”** \- Supporting Antagonists. Witches that became corrupted after consuming the soul and magic over other Witches. Their bodies have turned monstrous and they are driven to consume more magic and power.



  * **Supporting Characters:**



    * **Jake** \- Nick’s Knight-Lieutenant. Nick’s chosen Lieutenant though he seems a lot more nervous about this higher position then he should be.
    * **Leah** \- Bai’s Knight-Lieutenant. Bai’s chosen Lieutenant, due to her completion record as well as her laid back attitude that goes along well with Bai.
    * **Kas** \- Claire’s Knight-Lieutenant. Claire’s chosen Lieutenant, they were both in the same Knight-Cadet group and have been on many missions together. Claire trusts Kas with her life and Kas trusts Claire with theirs. 
    * **Sunkiss** \- The Great Witch of Fire. She is the leader of “The Rouge Flames”, which is a revolutionary group aimed at destroying The Knight Order and freeing all imprisoned Witches. Is a survivor of the Grand Witch Massacre that occurred during the War, and is one of the last surviving ones.
    * **Adelaide Yates** \- Was the Great Witch of Healing. Reece’s mother, she did not survive The Grand Witch Massacre. She was a very kind lady who loved her family with her whole heart.
    * **Eirian Yates** \- Reece’s father, went missing during the War and his body has not been found. Reece is chasing a rumor that he is still alive in Inchoatus. 
    * **Iver** \- A part of a Witches revolutionary sect as a main general, and is bent on the destruction of the Knights. Has known Reece for a while and he also owes Iver a life debt, though neither of them speak about it. 
    * **Ask** \- A otherworld entity, who runs a traveling shop that supplies different types of services or favors. Knows Reece and has helped him on more than one occasion. Is seemingly married to Lyra, though they neither deny or confirm it.
    * **Lyra** \- A seemingly human woman, who claims to be immortal after reneging a deal with a demon. Seems to know more than she lets on but refuses to say anything more on it. Is seemingly married to Ask, though she neither denies or confirms it.
    * **Hunter** \- A Witch Hunter. Skilled in a special fire magic called “The Dragon’s Flames”, is desperately searching for his missing brother which led him to joining the Witch Hunter Legion.
    * **Kole** \- A Witch Hunter. The leader of the Witch Hunter Legion, whose past is shrouded in mystery. Very dedicated to his job as a Witch hunter, yet no one has seen him in action nor has seen his magic.
    * **Lady** \- A Witch Hunter. The Right Hand of Kole, a very skilled curse user. Has been working with Kole for a very long time, but she is just as cryptic as one could be.
    * **Lamia** \- A Witch Hunter. The newest recruit of the Witch Hunter Legion, and specializes in ice magic. Is very skittish as she doesn’t want to mess up any of the cases she gets assigned too.
    * **USU** \- A Witch Hunter. The Left Hand of Kole, a blind Witch hunter who is still a threat to anyone who challenges them. A very joyful personality that can switch on a dime depending on who they're talking too.
    * **Kissa** \- A Witch Hunter. The Black Cat of the Witch Hunter Legion, she works as their spy and informant. Can get any information that can be used to make up a case or find the truth when something is shrouded.




	2. The Countries and Capitals of Witches Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the Countries and their capitals that exist in the world of Lifull, the World of Witches Shop! There is also the smaller countries that exist as well but not their capitals.

    * The Four Major Countries:
      * **Argin** \- A country that was once the epicenter of Witches culture and society, after the war it’s environment was severely damaged but is in the process of a good recovery. The Knight’s main body is located in it's capital, near a densed mountain range. 
        * **Inchoatus** \- Once the star city for Witches, it has sense fallen from their rule and taken over by the Knights. It is surrounded by a dense mountain range, making it an ideal defensive fortress. There are many rumors about the city and what lies under the mountain range and this sparkling city. Despite it becoming the Knight’s main base, Witches still flock there as if drawn by something within the city. 
      * **Faloce** \- A country where the main religious and government body reside, many humans populate the country than any other place in the world. Due to heavy propaganda, Witches are despised here and any that are found are immediately put to death.
        * **Arella** \- The capital of Faloce and also the religious capital of the world, it is where the High Priestess of Aurela resides. The main part of the city resides on an island in the middle of a lake, while the rest of the city is on the surrounding parts of the lake. Here is where most of the decision making is made and passed by the High Priestess. Knights also begin their holy training in Arella, before moving on to the different sanctions.
      * **Finath** \- An abandoned country to the west, it was once a beautiful landscape that became mysteriously desolated. No one travels there anymore, to many disappearances resulting when people step foot on that wasteland. Some whisper of misshapen things roaming the landscape, searching for their next meal.
        * **Valirst** \- A once sparkling city from the past, now it is all an abandoned ruin half way swallowed by the sand. It’s said that what inhabitants it now is twisted monsters and old memories. Apparently both humans and witches lived in this city together, but that is only speculation. 
      * **Colmuda** \- A country populated by trading ports and has an abundance of resources. This country is how many of the other countries gain their supplies, and because of that it is more developed than the other countries. The Witch Hunter legion is stationed here, as it provides them faster transportation to where they need to go.
        * **Muvida** \- Started out as a small fishing village, but when demand for products from Colmuda began to rise this village became the center for all trade. The Witch Hunter legion resides in this city though it does have different branches in other cities in Colmuda. Despite the major stigmatization of Witches, Muvida actually allows Witches to reside there and they are protected by members of the Old Guard.
    * Smaller yet known Countries:
      * **Werlan** \- A small country that was entirely desert before a nomad group of Witches who specialized in nature decided to live there. Now it is a lush green paradise filled with all kinds of flowers and plants. It is located on the southern edge near Colmuda, but it is separated by a channel where the currents can be quite turbulent.
      * **Nireden** \- A semi large country almost completely covered in a heavy forest, with small villages populated within it. It was subjected to a large battle which destroyed the western part of the forest, no one knows who fought in that battle they only know that nothing grows on that side anymore. It is located near the western edge of Argin but very rarely do people travel to it, as they believe it to be cursed.
      * **Mysted** \- A small country almost entirely surrounded by fog, making it extremely hard to travel too. Rumors that there are hidden ruins filled with forbidden knowledge on the island, but those who actually come from there say there is nothing of the sort. Apparently if you know the right people, you can travel there instantly but all you are able to find is a small cottage. It is located between Argin and Finath, and if you live on the coastal edge of Argin you can see it in the distance.
      * **Lebith** \- A small country that is considered holy ground by the High priestess, as according to the ruins there it is where the Gods touched down and created all life. Many priests and priestesses travel there during their pilgrimage to pay respect to the land. Many holidays are also celebrated on the island, but only few are allowed to join in fear of ruining the landscape.
      * **Winstal** \- A larger uninhabited country that is completely snow and ice, it is located in the northern hemisphere. There has been explorations to it before, but they always end short due to not being able to deal with the extreme temperatures. There have been sightings of undocumented monsters and animals on the landscapes but due to the climate it's hard to get more research on them.
      * **Infinastil** \- A bunch of smaller islands that together make up a country, and they are located near the southern edges of Calmeda. The country is protected under the Kinsea, and there is a treaty in place between the two countries. The treaty protects from overfishing in Infinastil, as fish are very important to the culture of Infinastil. It is also noted as one of the oldest cultures to exist besides the witch cultures, as it's dated to back to the time Finath was still thriving.
      * **Thriden** \- Another series of small islands that make up a country, and it is located on the eastern edge of Finath. Thriden was abandoned during the time when everyone was leaving Finath due to it starting to become a wasteland, and it was left to becoming a thriving landscape for animals that used to live in Finath. It is protected under a treaty by all of the major countries, as it is considered a historical relic due to the ancient ruins that populate it.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Like usual I appreciate any feedback or comments, even if they are negative!


	3. Gods of Lifull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information about the Gods of Lifull, the world of Witches shop, as well as their history and how things happened.

  * **Gods and Goddesses of Witches Shop:**
    * **Gods/Goddesses of Light:**
      * **Aurela - The One who Created All**
        * The Leader of the Gods
        * Helped create and distribute magic to humans and was the one who stripped it away when they saw its misuse.
        * Was the creator of all things and the one who crafted the rules for the natural world to live by. 
          * Most Knights have twisted their version of Aurela, making them out to be a Champion for all humans and the destroyer of the wicked. While some follow this version, most still tend to view them as the creator of all life.
          * Their symbol is: A pair of hands holding the world, as Aurela was the one who created everything. Another symbol for them: A crystal filled with twinkling stars.
      * **Sunli - The One who protects the Day**
        * Is the one represented by the Sun and is said to watch over the ones who roam in the day.
        * They work concurrently with Luniha, but also make sure not to cross each other's domain. As they both represent the same things but have a different job from one another.
        * Sunli watches over the people and creatures that walk in the day, though does not make any move to protect them. Their only job is to watch and ensure the day is not messed with.
        * Their symbol is: The Sun with an eye at the center, to represent that Sunli watches over them.
      * **Emion - The One who represents Emotions**
        * Most commonly referred to as the God of Love, but this is untrue. Emion represents all of the emotions as one. It said they truly represent the empathy in all creatures and live on in them.
        * The reason most consider Emion the God of Love, because a book was written about them saying they were the ones who created love and usures people into love. It was later proved wrong after extensive research and ancient texts that were found explaining Emion’s role.
        * Their symbol: A mask that seems to shift emotions based on how the person feels, as they are the ones who represent all emotions.
      * **Helspir - The One who heals the spirit**
        * Helspir is the representation of healing magic and healing your spirit.
        * Many healers follow Helspir, and there are many places of worship for them. Her offerings consist of white gardenias, medical herbs, and potions of health.
        * It's said that Helspir used to be a part of Aurela themselves as they are the creator of all, but was separated from them as Helspir heard the people's pain and reached out to help heal their pain creating healing magic in the process.
        * Their symbol: Either White Gardenias or a plethora of medical herbs. Gardenias represent protection, as Helspir wanted to protect and heal the people when they were in pain. Medical herbs because they are the representation of healing magic.
      * **Faest - The One who guides Fate**
      * The watcher and guide to one’s fate and destiny. They do not interfere with it, as it would directly result in a violation of the rules in place.
      * While they do not watch over everyone's fate and destiny, mainly ones who are making choices that impact the whole world. Wars, Heroes, Villians, and moments of peace are the things they watch and ensure that they are on the right path.
      * A billion threads surround them which connect to individual people, and they pluck at them like they were a harp and create a melody out of their lives. It says that the melody is unending but tells of the story of the world and the events to come.
      * Their symbol: A harp with a hand playing it. As Faest creates a melody from the fates of many to tell the story of the world.
    * **Gods/Goddesses of Dark:**
      * **Morciti - The One who watches over Death**
        * The Betrothed of Aurela
        * Helps with the transition of death but not with the moving of souls.
        * The reason Mociti only watches over the transition of death and the decaying of one's physical body is because the soul is a different thing. The soul is an accumulation of one's being, it is what makes a person who they are. It has nothing to do with death so they do not mess with it.
        * Their symbol: A skull surrounded by white chrysanthemums, as they are a symbol of grief and death.
      * **Luniha - The One who protects the Night**
        * Is the goddess represented by the moon and is said to watch over the ones who roam the night.
        * As said with Sunli, they both work together to ensure their jobs get done and that they don’t bother each other. Though their jobs differ completely to one another.
        * Luniha watches over and protects those who live in the night, as more bad things can happen in the dark of night. While they do not interfere, they still point out ways that those who live in the night to be protected.
        * Their Symbol: The Moon with an eye in it. Their symbol is almost the same as Sunli because their roles are the same, though they do have different ways they do it.
      * **Ansift - The One who helps transition souls**
        * After Morciti watches over the transition of death, Ansift comes in and guides the souls to “The Well of beginnings.”
        * “The Well of Beginnings” is a place, only referenced to by text, that every soul goes to when they reach the end of their life to either be reborn or to live out their days there.
        * As the soul is it's own thing, Ansfit takes care of it making sure there are no regrets left behind and that any matters are settled within the soul.
        * The reason Ansift is considered as a God of the dark, while their acts are good they still deal with death and the judgement of one's soul. It is the people’s interpretation of both that consider Ansift as a God of the Dark as they could easily revoke a person’s right to “The Well of Beginnings.”
        * Their symbol: Is a cage with the symbol of a soul inside there, as Ansift protects the soul until it reaches “The Well of Beginnings.”
      * **Arvic - The One who calls for War**
        * Arvic is the one who makes war happen, or ones who pray to them to protect one against the war and the sparing of innocents.
        * Arvic also represents battle and victory, as the two are very interchangeable.
        * Most soldiers do pay homage to Arvic when they step on the battlefield, singing battle hymns praising their name or to have them watch over them.
        * Most brigades do have a soldier crowned as Arvic’s Champion, they are the ones who have survived the longest and have won the right to that title.
        * Their symbol: A shield with two swords crossed in front. The designs can differ to fit one's army but the symbol is the same.
      * **Desruc - The One who brings Destruction**
        * One can say that Desruc and Morciti represent the same thing but they are drastically different. Desruc represents the destruction of almost anything, the destruction of knowledge, of a government, of a people, of a continent, etc.
        * Desruc does not fit one thing and represents a multitude of ways that cause destruction. They are not inherently evil like some think, as sometimes destruction is necessary to ensure new life.
        * Another misconception is that Adela and Desruc were opposed to one another, which untrue as they both understood one another’s role in the world.
        * Their symbol: It varies, there is no one symbol that represents Desruc as many people infer destruction in their own way and they fit all of them.
    * **Gods/Goddesses of Twilight (Which represents both light and dark)**
      * **Socrel - The One who creates all Secrets and Knowledge**
        * The purveyor of all things that lead to knowledge or the ones who hold secret knowledge.
        * Most of the things he has written down have been lost to time due to the twins and human destruction. Though there are still scriptures he created out there that hold the meanings to magic.
        * While known as the one who created the knowledge, or wrote all the knowledge down, they are not widely followed god. Only historians, spies, and pursuers of knowledge actually follow them.
        * Many of the ancient texts that are found have been rumored to be written by them, whether it is true or not is unknown.
        * Their symbol: An open book with a feathered quill next to it.
      * **Trakun - The One who Hunts and Tracks**
        * The one who watches over hunters and blesses the hunt
        * They have fallen out of most circles as the need to hunt has grown smaller but in smaller communities they are still given a tribute.
        * The tributes mostly consist of the heart of the kill that the hunters were able to procure. Hunters also carry small symbols that represent Trakun, to ensure a good hunt and to keep them safe while they are out.
        * Their symbol: A pair of antlers with an arrow through the middle.
      * **Luctune - The One where fortune lies**
        * The one who gives fortunes or luck to any of their followers, be mindful not all of it is good and does have a high chance of being bad.
        * Most people pay tribute to them if they want a better chance at life and need the fortune or luck they provide.
        * Most people do consider Luctune to be evil due to the high chance of luck or fortune being bad, but Luctune is on the neutral scale. As luck, fortune, and chance isn’t good or bad they themselves are not considered evil.
        * The reason why most of his gifts are bad is because it's a tricky thing to deliver. One's actions and intentions are evaluated, and most people who try to get better luck usually have an ulterior motive.
        * Their symbol: It varies, sometimes it's a fortune telling ball that seems to shift every once in a while or sometimes it's a face up coin. It can be any symbol that represents some form of luck, fortune, or of chance.
      * **Nare - The One who gives Nature**
        * Protector of the natural forests, seas, deserts, and mountains.
        * It is said they are the one who protects and allows everyone to experience nature and the elements of it. If anyone damages these places, they are said to be met with her wrath either being trapped to wander in that place or that everything they touch to shrivel up and die.
        * Nare is also the one who watches over the elements as well, it's why a majority of Witches who deal in those magics praise their name or follow them. It is their way to give back to the one that allowed them to control the elements in the first place.
        * Their symbol: A tree that seems to change depending on the season.
      * **Jutla - The One who gives Justice**
        * While not the creator of laws, as that is Aurela’s job, their job is to make sure every law is abided by and handing out justice.
        * Jutla judges creatures and people, they do not have any say in a soul’s judgement as that is Ansift’s duty only. Though they are the one who doles out punishment to the soul wants Ansift delivers their judgement.
        * While most people in the natural world are not judged by them, well not anymore after they left, her judgement still comes down on anyone or thing that goes against the rules set by Aurela.
        * Their symbol: The scales with a sword resting behind them.
      * **Mudalish - The One who rules the Sea**
        * Related to Nare, but their realm encompases all of the ocean besides the full of nature.
        * The people of Colmuda give offerings to Mudalish to ensure the safety of their ships and their cities that are near the sea. The offerings range from gold, trinkets that are created to represent the sea, and fresh summer flowers.
        * Mudalish is said to control how the ocean flows, creating various whirlpools, currents, and waves. It is also said that Mudalish created the various monsters that lurk in the deep, and that supposedly protect a valuable treasure.
        * Their Symbol: A sunken anchor with various undersea plants surrounding it.
    * **The Vile Ones:**
      * **The Twins - The Ones who were made to watch and failed.**
        * They have lost their original names and have become nameless, constantly being referred to as tricksters, liars, betrayers by the people of the world.
        * They immediately took to the name “The Twins” as it represented them quite well as they were both created at the same time to do the same thing.
        * They were cast out of the gods after they rewrote and violated the rules in place, resulting in Jutla waking up and delivering a righteous punishment down upon them. Their power was stripped down considerably, though their magic remained as Jutla themselves can not fully take it away, and they were tossed out of the gods.
        * While still powerful they were stuck watching over humankind again without any role to fill, so with their somewhat new found freedom they began interfering with the people again. Giving magic back into the world, allowing people to use it again and thus creating chaos where there was none.
        * The reason why they were not punished for this was because there was nowhere in the rules that said humans could not use magic again, they tiptoed around the rules allowing them to do things without breaking them.
        * They used to be the Ones who guides you, it was because of what they were created to do is why they were left behind. They were to watch in the absence of the other gods, and were to help when one needed and to guide the way. They also acted as the messengers for when one of the gods wanted to leave one. There aren't many texts that recall their past as gods, most were destroyed by humans and by them as well. The reason that The Twins destroyed many of the symbols and texts about their old selves was because it was not who they were anymore, they were something new.
        * Their symbol: A broken bond, it symbolizes their betrayal to the gods and people as well as their loss of power.
  * **History:**
    * **The Gods** travel to the world of **Lifull** and have a war against **The Darkened Ones** , the natural inhabitants of **Lifull**. Once **The Gods** had won the war, they sealed **The Darkened Ones** in a separate plane in hopes they would never return.
    * After **The Gods** had won the war, **they began to create humanity and all the creatures by thriving off of the natural magic that existed on Lifull. The Gods** and the newly created humanity began to coexist with one another on **Finath** , creating beautiful structures and thriving off of the land.
    * It wasn’t until **Aurela** and some of the other gods began to teach humanity how to use magic that the dynamic of the world shifted. Amazed at how they could use the same magic as **The Gods** , humanity began to over use it and abuse the power they now held. The natural ley lines that existed within **Finath** , began to grow distorted and started sucking the life out of the once natural landscape.
    * Desperate for the planet not to die, **Aurela** made the decision to take all magic from humans so that they could never use it again. After consulting the rest of **The Gods** , they all decided that it was better if they did not directly interfere with the world anymore. They would go to sleep, only waking when the time needed and when the world needed it. **Aurela** set rules in place for all of them, hoping to ensure that the world would continue existing. They decided that there should still be one left behind to watch over humanity and help them, to which **The Twins** were created to do. After **The Twins** were created, all of the other Gods left them to sleep. Due to **the Gods** leaving, **Finath** began to recover and become thriving with life again.
    * **The Twins** were left to watch, filling in their monotonous roles that they were created to do. Eventually, they grew bored of what they were assigned to do and interfere with the world when they shouldn’t have. **Their interference caused parts of Finath to sink into the surrounding Codep Ocean, due to the corruption they added.** **Jutla** woke up when they sense that the rules in place had been broken, and delivered punishment to **The Twins. Stripping them of their Godhood and casted them out, but were unable to fully destroy their power as only Aurela could do that.**
    * Now that they were not Gods anymore, yet still powerful to affect the world in ways they could see. **As there were no rules about giving magic back to humans, they tiptoed around the rules and gave magic to ones who made a pact with them. Those who made the pact became Witches, people who could naturally use magic and were born with it. Eventually more Witches began to pop up due to the influence of The Twins.**
    * As T **he Twins** kept interfering in ways the rules would let them, causing more and more trouble which eventually led them to be known as **The Vile Ones**. They were the ones that caused havoc in the world and some find them responsible for all the major tragic incidents that happened.
    * After The Twins allowed magic to be integrated into humanity again, they realized **that if one devoured magic their own body would begin to transform.** **The transformation was a lot stronger in Witches, causing their bodies to fully transform into something that was human yet not.** **They begun trying to find ways to cause this transformation, hoping to find a Witch with strong magic that could even challenge The Gods and become their “King.”**
    * It has been recorded that **The Gods Socrel and Faest** , woke up and rejoined the world, but they haven’t been seen or heard of since their awakening. **Some say that they still walk around, trying to right the wrongs The Twins have created but stick to the shadows per the rules they have to abide by.**
    * Where **The Gods** sleep is actually hidden, no one knows the exact location of where they choose. **They actually sleep on a separate plane called “The Abyss”, and it's location is where all the major ley lines merge into one space.** **The gateway to “The Abyss” was sealed by the First Witch when she made her sacrifice and sealed all of the natural ley lines so people would stop draining them and twisting them.**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my writing!


	4. The Religion of Lifull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Religion of Lifull, going from the national religion to the others that exist in the world.

  * **Lifullism** \- Is the major religion of **Lifull** , the world of Witches Shop. It features 16 gods, each one revered and worshipped by almost every person who lives there. The reason the religion is named after the world, is because the gods adored the world and tired very hard to protect it. So it felt only natural that the religion surrounding them would be named after the world they loved.
    * Each of the Gods have a group they are paired with depending on the legends or scripts, there being three major groups: **The Gods of Light, The Gods of Night, and The Gods of Twilight.**
    * **Humans mainly follow only The Gods of Light and particularly, Aurela: The One who Created All.** Many Priests and Priestesses follow Aurela, going to the holy city of Arella and hoping to become part of the High Priestesses ensemble.
    * **The High Priestess** is only selected by the bloodline that started it, all of them are women who have gone through all of the rites before being chosen as the new High Priestess. There is only one High Priestess, they serve the role until they are unable to no longer and a new one is selected. **They are both a figurehead and a political leader, guiding the country along with The Guided Ones.**
    * Many humans view **The Gods of Night as evil gods as many have to deal with death or destruction**. This is due to some propaganda by the earlier High Priestesses, but it is entirely untrue. **All of the Gods are neither evil nor are they good, they are just following the rules they were given and abiding by that.**
    * Witches follow all of the 16 gods in their own ways, some devote themselves to one god while some believe in all of them. Many Witches have a tradition where when they reach age they get a tattoo of the God that their magic resembles.
    * Almost everyone who follows **Lifullism** agrees that the **The Twins, also known as the Vile Ones, are the betrayers of their kind.** **They are the main reason for all the strife in the world, and many people warn that if you are up to know good The Twins will snatch you up and make you one of their minions.**
  * **Foedus Dox** \- A cult that reveres The Twins as the one and only Gods. **They will do anything to achieve The Twins plans, and they dislike anything to do with “The Fake Ones.”**
    * Started up after **The Twins** started interfering more and more with the world and causing major incidents. 
    * The Knights are also working to stamp down the cult after the attempted assassination of the past High Priestess. They have successfully taken down some of Foedus Dox’s hideouts but the cult still seems to be growing.
    * **“Our King’s Ascension”** \- is a event that all members are aiming towards completing, it is where The Vile One’s champion will rise and deliver the world from “The Fake Ones.” 
    * **Foedus Dox** is also closely tied to **Infectus Rio** , as their Gods are highly interested in **“Dark Witches.” They have been known for snatching Witches they find and forcing them into becoming “Dark Witches”, in hopes that one of them is their “King”.**
    * Seems to be in almost every country, trying to get more and more supporters to join their ranks so they can achieve the Twin’s plans faster.
  * **Infectus Rio** \- A Cult that worships the beings known as **“Dark Witches” or “The Corrupted Ones”** as the religious members call them. 
    * Believe that **“The Corrupted Ones”** are all powerful and will set the world right back on track. The members fully believe that if “The Corrupted Ones” are fed enough magic they will be able to challenge the Gods themselves and fix their wrongs.
    * Do not seem to like their collaboration with **Foedus Dox** , as their beliefs contradict with that of the members of **Foedus Dox**. They go along though as their leader, **“Harbinger”** , has said that their main focus aligns with them.
    * Reports say that **“Harbinger”** is one of **“The Corrupted Ones”** and he has amassed a whole army of **“Dark Witches.”** **As they have yet to interfere with the normal world, they are considered a low risk, despite some warnings from the ones that have seen and dealt with the group.**
    * No one has seen this **“Harbinger”** but **some say that he used to be a Witch commander during The 117 Year War, and that he became what he was from eating his own comrades.**
    * **They are also responsible for some Witches and even Knight disappearances, as they test any ways that one of the “Corrupted Ones”** can come into the world. **Infectus Rio** likes to stay hidden, only coming out when they need new subjects and when they need to take new Witches and Knights for experimentation.
  * **Naturish** \- The culture and religion of **Infinastil** , all of the inhabitants of the islands revere and worship the animals that make up their lands. 
    * **They perform celebratory rituals in which they celebrate the life of the animals and thank them for their contribution before they eat the animals.** They try to not take too much from the natural landscape, only taking what they need as to not disturb their natural landscape.
    * **It is one of the oldest religions alongside Lifullism,** it has been documented to have existed before Finath became a wasteland. **That means that it had been a culture when the Gods had touched down and that Finath was still a thriving country, so Naturish is considered one of the oldest religions there is.**
    * **Calmeda** respects **Infinastil’s cultur** e, they monitor every time a fishing vessel fishes in the area to ensure there is no overfishing. If overfishing is reported the vessel and company get extremely harsh punishments, because **Calmeda** knows how much **Infinastil** revere the fish in the oceans that surround the islands.
    * **Hunting is also prohibited on the islands if you are not a native, and you have to get explicit permission from the elders of Infinastil to be allowed to hunt there.** You have to hunt how the natives hunt and are not allowed to use anything that would damage the animal too much. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I welcome any questions and criticisms, so feel welcomed to leave something in the comments!


	5. Timeline for Witches Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Timeline of past events that have occurred in Lifull!

  *     * Dates Unknown:
      * **The Gods** touched down, creating life on the planet and it is said they drove away the **Darkened ones** , later becoming known as **demons** , from the planet and into a separate plane of existence so they could not harm humans.
      * The Gods watched as the planet began to die from the overuse of **magic** , and by **Aurela’s** decision they took magic away and the gods went to sleep. It was decided that a pair of Gods would be left to watch the humans grow, helping and guiding them when the time needed. Before the Gods left, **Aurela set rules in place that were not to be broken as it would begin to set imbalance to the world again.**
      * **The Twins,** the Gods that were left behind, betrayed the rules in place and were stripped of almost all their power, in defiance they granted **humans** the ability to use magic again. Thus the first **Witches** began to appear, a pact sealed in blood by the ones who made a deal with **the Twins**.
      * Overuse of **magic** began to destroy the country of **Finath** , huge tremors and all vegetation dying as magic began to fade from the natural ley lines in the ground. The country eventually had to be abandoned as no one could live there anymore, so they moved to different countries.
      * **Argin** , **Calmeda, and Faloce** are created, **Witches** choosing to stick to the country closest to **Finath** while **humans** and other **witches** moved farther to discover different lands. There **Inchoatus** is started to be built over the source where all ley lines meet, to ensure the strongest magical usage.
      * **Magic** begins to be overused again causing rifts to appear, in which **demons** began to come out of, and deadly disasters to start appearing more rapidly. To ensure the safety of everyone, the leader and **the First Witch** , seals the source where all the ley lines meet. It drastically reduced the more powerful effects of magic and caused the ecosystem to become stable again. Ultimately, the spell **the First Witch** used required a catalyst, in which they sacrificed themselves and led to their death.
      * After the **First Witch’s sacrifice** , **The Witches Council was created** so that if anything like this happened again they as a race would be able to collectively decide on it instead of letting someone do things without regard to them.
      * When the humans moved to **Faloce** , they decided that a system should be in place to guide them. **The Faloce Government** , also known as **The Guided Ones** , and implemented a **High Priestess as a ruler as they were supposedly touched by Aurela themselves.**
    * XI56:
      * Despite the **First Witch’s** sacrifice, magic is still unstable which still allows rifts to appear. So steadily more **demons** start to appear in the world, which results in a lot of human deaths as they have a difficult time fighting back.
      * **Witches** and **Humans** team up, beginning to dwindle the numbers of demons and try to find ways to have fewer rifts appear.
    * XI72:
      * **Witches** begin to realize how much stronger they are compared to humans, **The** **Witches Council** decides that if **humans** want anymore support they’d have to swear fealty to the council. To ensure that no more casualties keep happening, **The Faloce Government** reluctantly swore fealty.
      * The number of casualties begin to steadily decrease but are still happening as demons begin to target **Witches**. It becomes apparent that **Demons** tend to target more prideful individuals, which included mostly **Witches**.
    * XI79
      * Some humans begin to develop **magic** on their own, and while it wasn’t stronger then the Witches it was still strong enough to kill **Demons**. This causes some tension to start to grow as **The Witches Council** felt their control beginning to slip. 
      * It is not known how those humans obtained **Magic** , there are many debates that it was because they were close to and absorbed the leftover **Magic** from **Witches** spells or because they were exposed to the raw magic that **Demon rifts** exuded.
    * XI82
      * The humans develop the **Knight Order** , humans who developed **magic** becoming the **Knights** that protect other humans. They break off ties with **The Witches Council** , as they were now strong enough to take on the **Demon rifts** and protect themselves. Due to **The Knight Order** taking down the **Demon** that would come from the rifts, the number of them began to dwindle.
      * **The Witches Council** begins to feel threatened by this new group and the fact that they may become more powerful than **Witches**. Behind most of their communities back, **The Witches Council** orders small attacks against **The Knights Order** hoping to cripple them in some way.
    * XI90
      * The tension starts growing between the two races for the hidden attacks orchestrated but **The Witches Council. The Knight Order** is able to defend most of the attacks, growing stronger from the repeated attacks that are sent out which frustrated **The Witches Council** more.
      * **Eirian** and **Adelaide** , **Reece’s** parents, finally get married after 5 years of knowing each other. **Adelaide** is also crowned The **Grand Witch** of Healing, along with other Witches that are crowned as **Grand Witch** for their respective **magics**.
    * XV00
      * The tension reaches a breaking point when a planned attack from **The Witches Council** hits a small village, **Kinlid** , instead of **The Knight Order** as planned. With the innocent lives taken **The Knight Order** declares war against **The Witches Council** as well as against every **Witch**. A huge battle breaks out leading to many casualties on both sides, that ends with no winner as both factions retreat before any more are killed.
      * This battle, which later becomes known as **The Retribution of Kinlid** , marks the beginning of the **117 Year War**. 
      * Tellus is born at the start of the war, but his family did not live anywhere near the battles so they remained unaffected by the conflict.
    * XV04
      * The War has escalated to the point that both of the factions are fighting in both territories as well as where the main battles take place. This causes many smaller villages to be destroyed, innocent lives to be lost, and the destruction of the natural landscape due to **magic**.
      * **Eirian** becomes a commander of one of the **Witches attack units** , forcing him to leave the safety of his home and onto the battlefield. **Eirian** was reluctant to leave as **Reece** had just been born and he didn’t want to leave **Adelaide** and him alone, but with the reassurance of both his wife and father-in-law he leaves.
    * XV08
      * The **Knights** begin to gain more wins over the **Witches** , which causes shock and fear through **The Witches Council**. While they knew it was a bad idea, from all of their research, **The Witches Council** sent orders to their soldiers that killing **Knights** and **devouring their magic** would make them stronger and let the **Witches** win.
      * While reluctant to do so for cultural reasons, the commanders and the soldiers begin to **eat the magic** left over from the corpses of the **Knights** they killed. **Eirian** was extremely reluctant, his father-in-law who was a council member reassured him that it was perfectly safe and that if he followed orders he could go home for a while. 
    * XV10
      * The lie **The Witches Council** told their commanders and their soldiers, finally started to affect them in negative ways. Some watched as their own bodies began to morph and change, while others only could be satisfied when they devoured the magic from the corpses of the **Knights**. Many never returned home to their loved ones, consumed by their hunger for magic and blood. Some eventually even left the battlefield searching for stronger magics to devour.
      * **Eirian** began to realize his own body was morphing, and began to hide it through bandages so that his son wouldn’t see. **Adelaide** began to research and study to find a cure to help her husband and everyone else affected by the lie **The Witches Council** told.
    * XV11
      * As many of their soldiers and commanders began to either leave or turn, the **Witches** began to keep losing more battles as the **Knights** began carving through the weakened **Witch attack units**.
      * **Eirian** leaves his family, fearing for their safety as he is unable to hide his mutations anymore and the fact that food no longer sustains him. He leaves in the dead of night, and according to a scout he **was last seen entering the battlefield but his body was not found among the dead or injured.**
    * XV16
      * As their main forces began to dwindle, **The Witches Council decided to go with the plan of destroying the small human towns that supplied the Knights with food and materials**. Almost none of these small towns had any Knights defending them and were almost always completely wiped out after the attacks.
      * Despite hoping for it to have a crippling effect on **the Knights** and humans, it instead angered them and drove them to fight back harder. Even with their supplies taking a crippling blow, **the Knights** fought back harder and more furiously. 
    * XV21
      * Earlier in the year, **an unknown enemy attacked and destroyed The Witches Council** in the span of hours, completely decimating the Witches government and severely crippling them in the War. **Witches** still tried to hold their own but now were losing the majority of battles without proper leadership to guide them.
      * As casualties on the **Witches** side began to approach a greater amount, **The** **Grand Witches** tried to offer peace treaties and to end the war. Due to the past actions of the now collapsed Witches Council, **Humans** were not interested in peace between the **Witches** and wanted to continue the war until only one side was left.
      * The Witches Government further collapsed when their figure heads, **The Grand Witches, were massacred by the same unknown enemy** that took out The Witches Council. Most Grand Witches were killed in their homes, caught off guard by the ferocity of the ones attacking them. Some Grand Witches were able to survive and completely went into hiding afterward, scared that whoever attacked them would come after them again.
      * Adelaide was one of the Grand Witches that was massacred, she was found in her home with a hole punched into her chest. It was determined that she died late at night, and that **she made no move to protect herself almost as if she knew her attacker.** **Reece wasn’t found on the premises, some believe him to be dead while others believe to have seen him running away into the forest in the dead of the night.**
    * XV42
      * By this time in the War, the **Witches** were now entirely putting up a defensive front as the **Knights** were completely decimating the Witches units. **The Witches kept trying to send peace treaties or allow a ceasefire so peace talks could be held, but every one of them was denied by the Faloce Government.**
      * **As a bid to protect their capital and main source of their culture, Witches pulled back from the frontlines to defend Inchoatus. They were able to defend and protect it for the majority of the year, until finally the defensive walls were broken and allowed the Knights to come pouring inside. This marked the end to the Witches fight as they could no longer fight back.**
      * **When the city was finally in the Knight’s grasp, they made it a show of defacing and destroying all the remain remnants of Witches culture that was in the city. They even went to the point of destroying all the valuable books held in the libraries, destroying relics that dated back to the home country of Finath, and making sure all symbols related to Witches was destroyed and placed with the Knight’s Emblem. This also marked the part of the War that turned more into a genocide as humans and Knights wanted to completely destroy Witches for the actions of those long dead.**
      * Due to the actions of some of the Knights in the city, half of the organization decided to split and leave because they were so appalled by the horrible actions. They formed a group called **The Old Guard** that was **dedicated to protecting not just humans but Witches as well**. They left **Argin** as now the other **Knights** were not as welcoming to a group who wanted to protect Witches.
    * XV63 
      * **Reece** is spotted in a torn up refugee camp for Witches, and later was reported that he got into a scuffle with some of the Witches who blamed the Grand Witches and The Witches Council for their life now. **Reece** wasn’t in the camp after that event but **the body of one of the witches who attacked him was found, completely drained of their magic as if someone just devoured it.**
      * Due to this event, **Reece** begins devouring magic from other Witches he kills in self defense, and during the course of the year **he begins to transform into something else.**
      * **The Old Guard** sets up in **Calmeda** , with the authorization of **The Kinsea** , which is the government of **Calmeda. The Old Guard** begins its work as a peacekeeping force, that investigates any disturbance and hears every side of the story regardless of who they are. 
    * XV82 
      * **Reece** is found in the middle of a field, almost half dead from the extent of his wounds, by **Iver**. He is then taken to the camp and nursed back to health by Iver, a pact is formed between the both of them to never speak of what happened when **Iver** found **Reece**. After **Reece** recovers, he leaves the camp and begins travelling under the alias of **Regius**.
    * XV98 
      * **Bai** and **Nick** are born during this period, the exact date is unknown but it is agreed that this was when they were born due to when they joined the Knights.
      * **Iver** and others form a revolution group called, **The Rouge Flames** , and begin **targeting Knight Strongholds and free Witches that had been captured by the Knights.** **Iver** begins earning the title of **“The Demon wreathed in Flames”** for both his magic and his successful attacks in destroying Knight encampments.
    * XX13 
      * **Nick** and **Bai** join the Knights at the age of 15, the Knights offered more of a stability then the world that was still in shambles from the constant destruction the Knights had wrought to destroy all Witches. Despite both not agreeing with these ideals, it was the only way they could continue to live so they joined.
    * XX16 
      * **Sightseer** was born, he was born outside of **Argin** on the coast of **Calmeda**. His father died early before he was born, and his mom shortly married after his birth. While his mother didn’t know, her new husband was a soldier from the Witches side that escaped Argin.
      * **Claire** is born in a dilapidated town that was ravaged by the war, and her parents were overjoyed that they were able to bring her safely into this world.
    * XX17 
      * **The Faloce Government** and **The Knights** agree that this is the ending year of the War, despite having won it in the year XV42. The reason for this is because there were no more remnants of Witches Culture left to destroy, and most **Witches** went into hiding and were harder to be found.
      * Many **Witches** start to integrate into smaller circles of **humans** , hoping to blend in and not draw suspension to themselves. **Some Witches even start to create secret businesses that cater to Witches only, like selling of supplies and other things to help their fellow brethren out.**
    * XX25 
      * **The High Priestess of Faloce** decides to create a group that is a part of the **Knights** but acts as a separate branch, called **Witch Hunters.** She had to name them that as many disagreed to allowing **“privileged” Witches or Half-bloods** , **a person who was born from a witch and human and could use magic.** The **Witch Hunters** protect and serve all, but still hunt witches that are deemed dangerous.
      * The **Witch Hunters** are moved to Calmeda, as they have a faster transportation system, and **The Guided ones and The Kinsea make a treaty that allow The Witch Hunters to be there.** The **Witch Hunters** work with **The Old Guard** , and together they keep the peace and take cases
    * XX34 
      * **Sightseer’s Stepfather** blinds him by using fire magic, and **Sightseer** was burned to the point he passed out from pain. **Hunter, Sightseer’s younger brother** , was so enraged at the supposed death of his brother **that his magic sparked and burned down the whole house with their stepfather and sightseer inside accidentally.** **Reece** was passing by in the area when he saw the fire, when he investigated he still saw that **Sightseer** was alive and pulled him out. In a desperate attempt to save his life, **Reece** used healing magic and while **Sightseer** was healed of his burns something else happened as well. **Sightseer lost all his memories of his former life, and developed the ability to see the future and other things as well.**
      * Due to not remembering who he was, **Sightseer** decided that he wanted to travel with **Reece** and joined him. **Reece** was reluctant at first, but felt guilty for making **Sightseer** amnesic so he agreed and they left.
      * **Nick** reached the rank of **Knight-Commander** and took over his old mentor's position as the leader of the Inchoatus Knights. **Bai** reached the rank of **Knight-Commander** and reached the status of **Commander’s right sword**. 
      * **Claire** joins the Knights at the age of 18, and she began her training in **Faloce** along with other **Knight-cadets**. During the training however, **the Knight guard decided to introduce a brainwashing effect to increase the strength of their newer recruits.**
    * XX47 
      * The current year in Witches Shop.
      * **Reece** and **Sightseer** move to Inchoatus earlier in the year, as they had heard a **rumor about Reece’s father and how he may still be alive.** They open up a shop that is catered to selling supplies and components to other Witches.
      * **Claire** in the middle of the year takes the title of **Knight-Commander** and moves into the position of the **Commander’s Left Sword** , **after she murdered her Commander after finding out he was a witch and disguise**.



**Author's Note:**

> I would love any feedback and questions that you would have, even if its something negative! Thank you for reading what I've worked on! I will be posting a character list later on, so you can see who would be apart of Witches Shop!


End file.
